Shards
by Screaming Yo-yo
Summary: .:AmuxIkuto:. He was exhausted, tired, alone, and soaked, but he wasn’t about to leave himself vulnerable in the middle of a public park. It was to no avail. The last thing he saw before he passed into darkness was a figure approaching.


**Shards**

**A/N: This fic is a Shugo Chara romance oneshot between Ikuto and Amu, with some hints at MikixKiseki and RanxYoru. **

**Enjoy!!!**

The door slammed behind him as he stepped angrily out onto the deck. He cautiously but quickly avoided the large splinters jetting out of the rotten wood and made his way down the front steps into the pouring rain.

He had limped a few feet from his house when he heard the door fling open. He turned his head back and brushed his wet hair from his eyes.

"AND NEVER COME BACK, YOU LITTLE...!"

That's all he bothered to hear. He spun back around and limped a few more feet before he had to lean against a wall to regain some of his strength.

The process was gruesomely slow, but he made progress moving towards the park. He had to stop to catch his breath more often than not. His guitar case didn't lighten the load, but he wouldn't have left it for the world.

_I never... I don't think I've ever been so tired before..._

Finally reaching his destination, Ikuto dropped his case and collapsed against the base of a tree, panting. He reached for his left calf and attempted to roll up his pants to see the wound, but the glass shard had pierced the cloth as well as his skin.

He was exhausted, tired, alone, and soaked. There wasn't anything new about it. He rested his head back up against the tree, watching the rain drizzle down from the leaves.

The image became blurrier and blurrier. He could feel himself going, but he wasn't about to leave himself vulnerable in the middle of a public park.

It was to no avail. The last thing he saw before he passed into darkness was a figure approaching.

**---**

Amu cursed under her breath as she sprinted through the park. She'd simply gone a walk to get out of her house and think about everything that had happened to her so far, not to get soaked by a storm. The weatherman had specifically stated that it would just be windy and chilly, not rainy and freezing!

She looked down into her sweatshirt where she'd placed the eggs to keep them warm. Ran had her head peeked out and gazed up at Amu curiously.

"Are we there yet?"

Amu's mouth twitched into a small smile. "No, Ran. Not yet."

She made a left and was about to break into the final home sprint when she saw a person leaning against a tree.

Amu began to walk over to check it out.

"But Amu-chan! We're almost there!'

"Hush, Ran. I just want to see who it is, okay? Nothing wrong with being curious."

She dried off a bit under the tree, pulling her hood off and readjusting the eggs. She then gazed down at the nonmoving figure.

Her jaw dropped.

"Ikuto? What the- Why are you here?!"

She received no response, so she shook his shoulder a bit.

"It's freezing out here! And you're not wearing a jacket!"

When she didn't get a response to that, she glared and stood up.

"Fine then! Be that way!"

She pulled her hood up over her head again and was about to leave when she saw a brown trail of water hit the pavement.

Ran poked her head out. "Brown water? From dirt?"

Amu bent down and touched it, bringing it up to her nose. She sniffed it and gasped.

"Not dirt. Blood."

She turned to look at Ikuto, and ideas began rushing through her head. She got up and went back to where he was sitting and slapped his face lightly. He didn't even flinch.

She poked at various places on his body, trying to get a response. When she tapped his left leg, she got a groan.

Amu bit her lip, staring at the unconscious boy in front of her. _Damn it! I can't just leave him here!_

She sighed, lifting up his body. She gasped and dropped him. "He's heavy!"

Determined, she tried again and managed to get him on her back. She grunted, as he was much taller his legs dragged on the ground. That wouldn't work with the location of his injury.

She readjusted him once more, so his arms were by her thighs and his lower stomach rested on her shoulder. She wobbled a bit, uneven.

"This...is...NOT...working...!"

Ran popped her head out, smiling. "So change!"

They finally got home, thanks to Ran's energy and encouragement. Miki and Su watched as Ran frantically lectured Amu.

"What if your parents find out! He's a boy! They aren't allowed! And what about Tadase-kun?!"

Su shook her head. "We have to help him, Ran-chan!"

Amu wasn't listening to any of her guardian characters, as she was occupied with getting Ikuto's heavy, soaked body onto her couch.

Miki glanced up from her sketchbook. "It's a good thing your parents and Ami-chan aren't here."

Amu nodded, glancing down at her patient. She cursed when she saw the blood dripping onto the couch.

"Su! Get me towels! Ran! Go get the disinfectant stuff! And Miki, you get the stain remover or the antioxidant!"

All three guardians were back in a flash holding the desired item. Amu took a towel and placed it on the coffee table, moving Ikuto's bleeding leg away from her parents' stainable furniture.

"Ran, Miki, Su, will you three try to get that stain out while I get Ikuto bandaged up?" She smacked a hand to her forehead. "And would one of you get bandages?"

"Hai!" Ran was off in a flash, leaving Miki and Su scrubbing out the blood stain.

Amu struggled with getting his pant leg rolled up, and became frustrated when it just wouldn't budge.

"What is up with this...?" She stared shocked when she saw the shard of glass. "Oh my god..."

Miki and Su glanced over, and Ran popped back holding a roll of bandages. "What?"

"He's... He's got part of a wine bottle stuck in his leg. And it's through his pants! I don't know anything about medicine!" She glanced at her guardian characters. "Su?"

Su frowned. "No, I don't Amu-chan. I'm sorry."

"That's alright, Su." Amu stared down at the glass. "I guess we should just pull it out."

The three guardians nodded. The girls cut off the pant leg so the glass wouldn't get stuck, leaving only the small chunk that the glass had pierced through.

"Okay." Amu rubbed her temples. "On three, I guess." She took a deep breath. "THREE!" And she tugged on the glass, pulling it out. She continued with little tugs and turns eventually getting the shard completely out of his leg.

Then Ran waved the bandages around and Amu took them, wrapping his leg tightly to stop the bleeding. They raised his leg up on top of the television as well, to keep blood from flowing as easily.

"... yeah." Amu sighed, peeling off her soaked sweatshirt. "I'm going to take a warm shower. Will you guys watch him and make sure he's alright? You could probably put a towel on him if he gets cold- I'll put him in something warm of Dad's once I'm dry."

Ran smiled. "Of course we will, Amu-chan! Go warm up!"

Amu smiled back. "Thank you guys."

Ran and Su exchanged a glance before cornering Miki. "Soooo... What are you drawing?"

"I'm not done yet."

Ran and Su both pouted, then turned away from their distracted sister to discuss the day's turn of events.

"Can you believe there is a [iboy[/i in our [iHOUSE[/i?! That is so completely disobedient! Amu-chan is making a big mistake!!!" Ran paced frantically through the air, staring nervously at the unconscious boy on the couch.

"But Ran-chan, we couldn't have just left him there. That would have been so mean! He needed our help!" Su replied. A smile grew across her face. "And once he wakes up, our patient will need some chicken noodle soup!!!"

Ran rolled her eyes. "All you think about is food!"

Su frowned. "Everyone likes food!" She turned to Miki. "Mi-chan, do you like food?"

"Mmhmm, sure." Miki was still absorbed in her drawing.

Su looked smugly back at Ran. "See?"

Ran pouted. "Ambiguous responses do NOT count, Su!"

Su smiled. "Sure they do!"

Ran sighed and twirled her pom-poms. "Well, Amu-chan said to put a blanket over him if he got cold. Does he look cold to you?"

Su shrugged. "He's not shivering, but he's drenched in cold water. But won't the blanket get wet?"

Ran nodded. "We should take him out of that shirt! That'd save Amu-chan some trouble."

The two girls smiled at one another and divvied up the tasks. Su fetched a blanket while Ran approached Miki.

"Mi-chan? Are you almost done? We're going to help Amu-chan by getting Ikuto warm!"

"Mmhmm... gimme a minute."

"Thank you, Miki!" Ran bounced away and began examining Ikuto.

Su floated in with the blanket above her head. She dropped it next to Ikuto and joined Ran in floating right in front of his face.

"So what's the plan, Ran-chan?"

Ran giggled. "You rhymed, Su-chan!"

Su giggled as well. "I didn't mean too!"

Ran twirled impatiently and called back to Miki. "Miki! We're going to need your help now!"

Miki looked up. "I'm almost done. I promise."

Su and Ran peered over her shoulders, watching her sketch.

"Hey! That's Ikuto!"

Miki nodded, sliding her pencil into her bag. "Yep. Just a few sketches of him."

Ran tugged on her arm. "Well, come on! We gotta get his shirt off!"

Su grabbed Miki's other hand. "Do you draw everybody?"

Miki smiled. "I've drawn you, if that's what you're asking. And before you ask Ran, I've drawn you too. I'll show you later."

Ran gleefully twirled around. "That's so cool, Mi-chan!"

Su nodded. "You're really talented!"

Miki blushed. "Thank you."

"Now. We have to get his shirt off to help Amu-chan." The three girls gathered in front of his face, staring at him.

"He's too big."

"He'd crush us."

Ran agreed. "We'll just have to wait for Amu-chan. What a bummer."

As they were waiting, Miki began to show Su all the sketches she had made. Ran's curiosity got the better of her and she wandered over to Ikuto's guitar case.

"I wonder what's in here? I bet Amu-chan wouldn't mind if I helped her out by seeing if there was any information in here!" She opened the three clasps that kept the case closed and lifted the top.

Meanwhile, Su was giggling. "You sure have a lot of pictures of Kiseki-kun, Mi-chan."

Miki's blush darkened. "I think he's cute..."

Su giggled louder. "I know you think he's cute! It's so cuuute!"

Ran ignored all the conversation as she studied the guitar. She plucked a few strings, which drew the other girls' attention.

"Ran-chan! What are you doing?"

Ran turned to them, smiling. "I thought we could help Amu-chan by seeing if there's anything important in here!"

The other two nodded. "Okay! Need help?"

Ran shrugged. "If I find anything interesting, I'll call you guys."

Miki and Su went back to looking at sketches while Ran unzipped the big pocket of the case.

"I wonder what's in here...?" She mused. She pulled out an almost empty pack of gum, a few picks, a tuner, and a pen and notepad before she found anything of interest.

"Oh my god!" She squealed. "An egg!"

Miki and Su were at her side immediately. "That's right, Ran." Miki replied. "Doesn't Ikuto have a guardian character?"

Su nodded. "The cat one, remember?"

Ran gently picked up the egg and carried it to a cushion. She sat it down and tapped on the shell softly. "Yoru? Are you in there, Yoru?"

She heard a low growl. "Come on, Yoru. Come out! Unless you're too scared too. Then I understand." She said teasingly.

Yoru's shell popped open and she gazed into Yoru's tired eyes. "Leave me alone, okay? I'm not scared, I just don't feel-"

"Oh! You look awful, Yoru!" Su interrupted, placing a hand to his forehead. "You've got a fever! You must be cold! I'll make you some soup-"

Yoru twitched and slammed his egg closed. "I'm fine. And I don't want soup. I don't like it."

Miki dropped a blanket next to his cushion. "We've got something warm. We're not going to do anything to you, you know."

Ran grinned at Yoru. "Yeah! Come on out, Yoru! What if Su made you warm milk and chicken? Would you like that? And you could snuggle in a blanket!"

Yoru's shell opened a bit. "And you're sure you won't pounce me with questions?"

Ran peeked into his shell, meeting Yoru's exhausted gaze. Her heart softened just a bit. "We won't do anything. Just come out."

Yoru complied, coming out of his egg and immediately snuggling into the blanket.

Su placed her hand on his forehead again. "You're shivering. I'll go get that milk and chicken right now!" And she was off in a flash.

Miki retreated to a different chair in the room, snuggling into the seat with her sketchbook on her lap.

Ran, however, plopped down right next to Yoru. "Why are you sick? What happened? Are you sure you're alright?"

Yoru sent her a glare. "I thought you said you wouldn't pounce me with questions."

Ran scoffed, crossing her arms and looking away. "I just want to know if you're alright! So sorry I cared!"

The two sat in silence, except for the faint pencil scratches they could hear from Miki's work.

Su popped back in with a mug filling her arms. She plopped it in front of Yoru and dropped a straw in. "It was the smallest thing I could find that could stand the hot temperature. I'll get started on the chicken!"

Yoru muttered a soft thanks as she left. Ran swung her legs back and forth nervously. "So, um, Yoru..."

"What do you want, pinky?"

She glared. "I have a name!"

He raised an eyebrow as he sipped his milk.

"I do! It's Ran, and I'd appreciate you calling me "Ran", thank you very much!"

"Whatever you say, pinky."

She groaned, staring over to Miki for some help at entertaining. She was completely absorbed in drawing once more. A bit irritated, Ran turned to glare at Yoru. "I think we have the right to know why you're sick; since we're helping you get better."

Yoru's ears twitched, and he batted his straw lightly, staring at Ikuto. "I'm not telling."

Ran pouted. "But Yooorrruuu...!"

"Don't whine!"

"I'm not whining!"

"You are too!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

Su appeared with a small helping of chicken. "Here you go, Yoru! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed making it!" She smiled, setting it down in between Ran and Yoru's legs. She then drifted over to where Miki was sitting.

Ran frowned, once again miffed she had been offered no help in entertained their guest. "Are you sick because Ikuto is sick?"

Yoru stiffened, then relaxed. "I guess you could say that."

Ran smiled a bit, pleased she was making a bit of progress. "So you're Ikuto's guardian character?"

Yoru pursed his lips. "I guess you could say that, as well."

Ran blinked, confused. "So you're sick because what happened to him hurts his heart?"

Yoru looked to Ran, startled. "You're smarter than you seem, pinky."

Ran blushed a bit. "Um, thank you Yoru."

Meanwhile, Su was watching Miki sketch.

"They're cute together, don't you think?" Su chimed, interrupting Miki.

"If I hadn't noticed that, I wouldn't be drawing this, now would I?" She tilted her sketchbook forward, revealing a picture of a blushing Ran and Yoru holding hands.

Su giggled. "I don't think we should show Ran that one."

Miki smirked. "I agree."

The two exchanged a giggle as they turned to look back at their targets.

"Should we try to set them up?

Miki shook her head. "No, Su-chan."

"But Miki- they're so cute!"

"They'll have to figure it out on their own. Besides, he's the enemy. We don't need Ran flirting with the enemy too much."

Su shrugged and floated over to scoop up the empty mug and napkin. "Are you feeling better, Yoru?"

"Yeah. Thanks." His gaze never left Ikuto for longer than a few seconds.

Ran noticed.

"Are you worried about him? We'll make sure he's alright. When Amu-chan gets out of the shower-" She was interrupted by Amu's entrance.

Amu was carrying a large red sweatshirt and a blow dryer. She ignored all the guardian characters' surprised looks as she plopped down onto Ikuto's lap and began pulling up his shirt.

Yoru stood with a shout. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Ran tugged him back down with a glare. "She's helping him! You need to relax! We're not going to do anything to you guys but help!"

Yoru glared. "We're enemies."

Ran's brows furrowed. "That doesn't mean we're heartless."

Amu continued her process, finally getting the shirt fully off his upper body. She couldn't hide her blush. _He's really filled out for someone our age_. She ran a hand over his abs.

Yoru saw. "GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF HIM, YOU...!" And Ran dragged him down again.

"You're sick, remember?!" She exclaimed. "You can't just spaz like that. You need to relax. Ikuto's going to be fine!"

Su tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Do you want more milk?"

Yoru shook his head no, and returned to snuggling in his blanket. He yawned and kneaded his claws on the fabric, stretching as he curled into a little ball. His eyes closed soon thereafter. His only movements became the slow rise and fall of his chest and a few moments of ear-twitching.

Ran gushed. "He's so cute! Just like a little kitten!"

Su giggled at her reaction.

Amu had finally gotten the sweatshirt on and a blanket spread across his body. She changed his bandages carefully, applying more disinfectant and cleaning off the dried blood on his skin.

She then blushed, realizing what was coming next.

Miki raised a brow. "I hope he's not going commando."

Amu's blush darkened as she sent a glare in Miki's direction. "I hadn't thought of that until you oh-so-kindly reminded me." She blushed tremendously as she unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped his fly. _Damn damn damn damn_...

She let out a sigh of relief when she saw he was wearing boxers. "Thank you god." She had to cut him out of the left side, as she didn't want to disturb his wound.

She sighed, tossing the cut up pants in the trash. "Su... I'm hungry. Want to help me make dinner?"

Su appeared in an instant, a smile adorning her face. "I'd love too, Amu-chan!"

As Su and Amu prepared dinner, Miki and Ran watched over the sleeping men in the living room.

"I still can't believe there are boys in the house. That is so against the rules!" Ran fretted, returning to her pacing.

Miki sighed, leaning back into a cushy chair. "You're going to have to get over it. Su and Amu are determined to help them."

Ran turned to Miki. "And you?"

Miki shrugged. "I'm more for helping them than tossing them out when they're in such a state."

Ran nodded and then returned to her gleeful manner. "Let's go see what the character change has cooked up!" She bounced into the kitchen, waving her pom-poms vigorously. Miki followed with a happy smile of her own.

---

The four girls were in the middle of chatting and cleaning up dishing when a loud groan broke them from their conversation. Amu rushed into the living room, watching as Ikuto attempted to get up from his position. She rushed over and pushed him back down.

He glared up at her. "Amu? What the hell am I doing here? I should be in the park..." He stared down at his leg, noticing that most of the pain was gone and the bandages had stopped the bleeding.

Amu nervously searched her brain for an answer. "I, well, we found you in the park. And you were hurt and bleeding. So we brought you back here and patched you up." She smacked a hand to his forehead, feeling the warmth from his body. "And you have a fever. You're not going back out there sick."

Ikuto scoffed. "And you're going to try to stop me?"

Amu nodded. "Yeah. I am. You need rest and some dinner. Here, gimme a second." She walked into the kitchen where her guardian characters were waiting.

"We have leftovers, right?"

The three girls nodded, and Su brought out a plate full of food.

"I thought he'd wake up soon so I went ahead and made a meal for him."

Amu grinned gratefully. "Thanks Su-chan." She left the kitchen, holding the plate in one hand and a knife and fork in the other. She set the plate down on his lap and handed him the silverware.

"What do you want to drink?"

Ikuto blinked, surprised at her service. "What do you have?"

Amu shrugged. "The normal stuff. Soda, milk, water, orange juice..."

"Milk, please."

Amu nodded. "Okay, I'll be right back."

**---**

She returned shortly with the glass of milk, surprising Ikuto to no end. _She's being so nice. I'm seriously a guest here_. Ikuto's gaze went over to Yoru. He smiled a bit. _And Yoru actually came out of his egg for them. He hates the Easter people, especially Utau. How surprising._

He leaned back on the couch and enjoyed his dinner. Once he finished, he handed the plate to Amu with a wink. "My compliments to the chef."

He watched her blush and murmur something he couldn't hear as she left the room. He couldn't believe he was in her house. How life had given him the perfect opportunity to steal her lock.

He was going to have a hard time with it though, not because he couldn't walk but because she had been so kind to him. No one was kind to him. He was pretty sure there was an unwritten law that had something to do with being mean to him.

"Um, Ikuto?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do..." She shook her head and sighed. "Are you staying the night?"

Ikuto hadn't considered the fact she thought he was still going to leave. He hadn't even realized he'd made up his mind. "Yeah. Is that okay?"

"Yes. But I don't know where I want to put you. My mom and dad would notice your scent if you stayed in their room, and Ami-chan's room is probably way too girly for you."

Ikuto smirked. "I could sleep with you."

Amu glared at him. "Heck no, Ikuto. But you can have my bed. But no breaking anything or touching my stuff or anything like that. You can have the bed and I'll sleep on the trundle part your weight would break."

Ikuto raised a brow. "We're going to be in the same room?"

Amu snorted. "I refuse to stay in my relatives' space. But there will be no unwanted touching, do you understand, you pervert?"

Ikuto's smirk grew. "Can there be wanted touching? Because if I want it then..."

Amu smacked him upside the head. "No. Touching."

Ikuto rolled his eyes playfully. "It's only 8:30."

"I know that, stupid. I was just thinking ahead. I need to have someone put sheets on the trundle part. I never use it; you can barely tell it's there."

"What about your friends? Don't you have sleepovers?"

Amu fidgeted. "I don't have sleepovers."

Ikuto got the meaning of her message. _She doesn't have that many friends. Surprising, since she's so care giving._ "Thank you."

Amu looked over at him questioningly. "For what?"

Ikuto grinned as sincerely as he could manage. "Fixing me up. I appreciate it."

Amu nodded absentmindedly. "You're welcome." She muttered all the things she had left to do as she wandered back into the kitchen.

Ikuto watched her leave with a smirk. I_t's going to be a long night._

Amu wandered into the kitchen and silently washed the dishes, stacking them in the dishwasher along with the others. She closed the door with a soft "click" and started the machine.

All three of her guardian characters could tell something was bothering her; she was far too quiet.

"Amu-chan?" Ran broke the silence. "What's wrong?"

"I..." She began, and stopped, glancing over to be sure the doorframe was empty. She took a few steps closer to her characters and brought her voice down to a whisper. "I want to know why Ikuto was out in the storm to begin with. And how he got a piece of a wine bottle stuck in his leg. But I don't know how to ask, did you hear me try earlier?"

The three girls exchanged glances.

"Um, we eavesdropped a bit."

"But it wasn't eavesdropping, Amu-chan, because it wasn't a private conversation!"

"And we heard you tell him he could stay with you in your room."

"And you'd give up your bed to him for the trundle."

"You want us to make it up?"

"What about Tadase-kun, Amu-chan?!" Ran blurted out, putting her pom-poms on her cheeks and making a distressed face. "You can't like Ikuto! He's... he's _bad_!"

Amu smirked and made a seductive face. "I know."

Ran gasped. "But...! No! But... but Tadase-kun!!!"

Amu laughed and patted the top of Ran's head. "I was kidding, Ran-chan. I don't like him. He's the enemy and he'll try to steal you guys or my lock, I'm sure of it. I'm going to hide it." She slid the lock off her neck and her gaze landed on Miki. "Miki, can you fit this in your bag please? He'd never be able to look there. And doesn't it expand magically or something? How do you fit your sketchbook in there, anyway?"

Miki blushed and snatched the lock from Amu's outstretched hand. "Easily. I'll keep it in here. You're welcome."

Amu smiled. "Thank you Miki. And yeah, I do need your help in setting up the trundle. Can you guys do it or should I help?"

Su gave Amu a funny look. "What else do you have to do?"

"I was going to go get Ikuto and help him into my room. There's no way he can put pressure on that leg. And I'll try to get some answers out of him. And don't worry, I'll tell you three everything I learn, okay?"

The girls nodded. "We can handle it." Ran boasted.

"Where are the sheets, Amu-chan?"

Amu gave the girls directions to the closet and a quick lesson on how to make up beds and then left to the living room, finding Ikuto rubbing Yoru's head. She smiled, listening to the guardian character's purrs.

"Um, Ikuto?"

He looked up. "Yeah?"

Amu stared nervously at the floor. _What is it about him that makes me feel so pathetic?_ "I'm going to help you to my room, okay?"

He shrugged. "Alright." He slung an arm around Amu's shoulders. She almost buckled under his weight. "Wh-what do you eat?"

Ikuto smirked. "Anything." He used her as a crutch as they began making their way step by step into the hallway. Ikuto's smirk grew into a grin, as he realized from his position he could see perfectly down the front of Amu's shirt.

Amu was oblivious to the fact until the reached the doorway and had to turn. "Okay, Ikuto, we go left." She got no response, so she looked up and noticed his leering expression.

She smacked him upside the head. "You pervert!!! Why am I helping you at all?!" She dragged him forcefully down the hall and dropped him angrily onto the bed. "You... you..." She could barely get her insults out through her clenched teeth.

Ikuto just grinned back at her. "Will you be a sweetheart and go fetch Yoru for me? It'd be hell if he wakes up and realizes I'm gone."

Amu didn't say a word. She just spun on her heel and goose-stepped down the hall to go get Yoru.

Ran, Miki, and Su, who had witnessed the last few seconds of the conversation, turned to Ikuto with looks of surprise. Ikuto returned their gazes with a raised eyebrow look of his own.

Amu returned shortly, still fuming. She dropped a sleeping Yoru right on Ikuto's injured leg, which earned her a glare.

She scoffed and grabbed her pillow from behind his back. "This one's mine. You can have the others." She dropped it on the trundle. "Thank you guys for making it up!"

"You're welcome."

Miki nudged Ran in the ribs and Su sent her a look.

"Hey, Amu-chan, we were wondering...?" Ran began.

"What were you wondering?"

"Well, since Ami-chan and your parents aren't here, and Ikuto knows us, can't we stay out of our eggs tonight? They're so dark and cramped and hard to sleep in and we could take your parents bed or Ami-chan's bed and we'd be quiet and wouldn't mess anything up and PRETTY PLEASE AMU-CHAN?!"

Amu sighed, giving in at the sight of Ran's huge puppy dog eyes. "That's fine. You can take either room."

Miki smiled, Su clapped her hands together joyfully, and Ran let out a whoop. "We'll take Ami-chan's room! Thank you so much, Amu-chan! We'll see you tomorrow!" The guardians giggled and zoomed out of the room, heading down towards Ami's room.

"Why Ami's room, Ran?" Miki questioned.

"Well... I was thinking that, you know, Ami-chan has dolls, right?"

Su nodded. "Of course!"

"Well, I bet we could find some clothes that fit us! And we won't have to wear our day stuff to sleep in!"

Miki grimaced. "Are you sure those doll clothes are even comfortable?"

Ran shrugged. "We won't know until we try 'em on!" Ran shoved the door to Ami's room open, revealing pink walls and doll clothes everywhere.

Miki sweatdropped as Su and Ran immediately began searching.

Su turned to Ran with a smile. "Look at this cute green skirt!"

Ran grinned back. "These pants are adorable!"

They exchanged a look and both their faces grew into huge smiles.

Miki put a hand to her forehead. "And it begins..."

"LET'S"

"HAVE"

"A"

"FASHION SHOW!!!" They squealed together, bouncing around.

Miki found a blue shirt and a pair of white shorts that had what felt like comfy fabric. "Um. I'll be the judge?"

"Thank you Mi-chan! Are you sure you don't want to try anything on?"

"Maybe tomorrow I will, Su. I feel like drawing."

"Okay! What are the categories, Miki-chan?" Ran twirled around, examining her reflection in Ami's closet mirror.

Miki popped off her hat and took off her shoes. "Who cares? Just try on cute things."

Ran grinned. "Good category choice! Isn't this cute?!" Ran spun around in the little pink ball gown she found on the floor.

Su gasped. "It's so pretty!"

"Where are your clothes, Ran? I'm going to put them all in my bag. And the bow on the back isn't tied, come here." Miki finished off Ran's look with a quick twist of her wrist.

Ran twirled once more. "I wonder if Ami-chan would miss this?"

Su giggled as she came out wearing a chef's outfit. "I wish we could take them all, too!"

Miki pulled out her sketchbook, satisfied with the shorts and shirt she had found. She began drawing the other girls' outfits.

Su and Ran had a blast trying on all Ami's doll clothes. They modeled kimonos, togas, mermaid costumes, and just cute daily wear outfits. Eventually the three got tired and climbed into Ami's bed. Su took the far side, Miki was in the middle, and Ran was closest to the light.

"Night guys!" She floated up and turned out the light.

Miki yawned and snuggled into the pillow. "Good night Ran. Good night Su."

"I love you guys."

Miki and Ran smiled. "We love you too, Su-chan." Ran replied with a yawn.

And the three little guardians fell asleep.

**--- Meanwhile ---**

Amu glared at Ikuto with as much spiteful hatred as she could manage. "You. Stay here. I'm going to change clothes and I don't want to even near me!"

Ikuto grinned. "I won't move, don't worry. I can't anyway." He motioned to his leg. "Not by myself, at least."

Amu frowned, forgetting her anger temporarily and plopping down next to him on her bed. "How long is it going to take to heal?"

Ikuto glanced at his wound. _It's better to lie._ "I'd say it'd be fine by tomorrow. I'll be able to leave you alone."

Amu raised a brow. "Really? That fast for a cut that deep?"

Ikuto blinked. _She's so innocent. She has no idea_. "Yeah. I heal fast. It won't be completely healed, but I'll be able to walk on it."

Amu nodded and got up from her bed, walking over to her bathroom. "I'll be right back."

She went in and Ikuto smirked when he heard the door lock. _She doesn't trust me. I don't blame her._ He grinned and tapped Yoru's head harshly. Yoru growled and glared hatefully up at his partner.

"What do you want?!"

Ikuto put a finger to his lip and scooped Yoru up to his shoulder. He brought his voice down to a whisper.

"Tonight. I can't do it, so you'll have to. She's not wearing it, so it could be anywhere. She was wearing it earlier so she probably hid it somewhere. When you wake up and go for your nightly prowl, search the house for that lock."

Yoru nodded sleepily. "What if I don't find it?"

Ikuto shrugged. "That'd be fine. I... I don-"

Yoru sent Ikuto a questioning glare. "You like her. She's been nice. She's still the damn enemy. If I don't find it, we'll keep looking later."

Ikuto nodded numbly. "Yeah. Sounds good."

Yoru slid down from Ikuto's shoulder and kneaded Amu's comforter with his claws. "I'm going back to sleep. I'll look."

"Thanks."

"Hn. Pet me."

Ikuto rolled his eyes and rubbed Yoru behind the ears, causing Yoru to purr contently once again. It didn't take long before Yoru was asleep.

_That's taken care of._ He sighed, rubbing his temples. _She's the damn enemy. Yoru's right. Get over the fact she's nice. It could all be a trick and you know it._

He glanced about the room, smirking when he noticed he could roll over and be in arms distance from her dresser. He smirked. "Time to do a little exploring..."

When Amu exited her bathroom in her pajamas, she was absolutely horrified to see Ikuto rummaging through her underwear drawer.

"IKUTO! YOU DAMN BASTARD!"

Ikuto smirked as she ripped the underwear from his hands and slammed the drawer shut, red in the face from embarrassment as well as anger. "Someone your age shouldn't use words like that, Amu-chan." He tapped her nose.

Amu closed her eyes and tried to keep her temper under control. She failed. "SOMEONE YOUR AGE SHOULDN'T BE GOING THROUGH GIRL'S UNDERWEAR DRAWERS! OR ENJOYING EVERY MINUTE OF IT!"

Ikuto smirked and lifted his arms. "Guilty as charged."

Amu groaned and flopped down onto the trundle part of the bed. "I hate you..."

Ikuto rolled back to where he could she her. "I hate that you're wearing clothes."

Amu growled and turned on her side so he couldn't see her. "Leave me alone and let me sleep."

Ikuto glanced over to her clock. "It's 9:45. You can't be serious."

Amu snorted. "It's better than being with you."

He shrugged. "You haven't turned the lights off. That's why you're not serious."

Amu closed her eyes and sat up. She turned to face him. "Scoot over."

Ikuto raised his brows. "Why? You change your mind and decide you do want to sleep with me?"

"No. I want to talk to you." Amu picked up Yoru gently and placed him on a pillow. She moved the pillow off the bed.

"What do you want to talk about? Sports, school, life?"

Amu flopped back so she was next to him. "I want to talk about how you got that glass shard stuck in your leg."

Ikuto froze. _Shit. I wasn't expecting that_. "An accident. I was roaming around this junkyard and scraped against it and it got stuck."

Amu raised her brows skeptically. "There's not a junkyard around the park. You could barely walk. You were unconscious when I found you. I'm not that stupid."

Ikuto shrugged. "It was worth a shot, because that's the only thing I'm going to tell you."

Amu pouted. "Why?"

"Why!? WHY?! You're the enemy, Amu. You know that. We're enemies. Any information you don't have that we do is our advantage."

Amu looked down at her feet. "What does being hurt have to do with finding the embryo? Would you have helped me if I had been hurt? Wouldn't you want to know why I was?"

Ikuto frowned. "I'd help you. I'd make you tell me. But that's different."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

Ikuto sighed. "Because you're a girl."

Amu blinked. "What does being a girl have to do with anything?"

"Girls getting hurt means more to authorities than boys being hurt. Girls are fragile and tend to be better than boys."

"Better?"

Ikuto shrugged. "You know. Better looking, better behaved, better mannered, better everything!" He tossed his hands up in the air for emphasis.

"Who told you that?"

Ikuto glared, meeting Amu's questioning gaze. "That's not important."

Amu shook her head. "No. I think it is. Tell me?"

Ikuto turned his head to glare in the opposite direction. "Why do you even care, Amu?"

"Because. No one else cares about you, do they?"

Ikuto stiffened and Amu knew she had hit a nerve.

"I care. I don't know why. I don't think I could explain it to you, Ikuto. But I do. You'll have to trust me."

Ikuto sighed, turning back around and letting his gaze linger on Amu a little longer than he'd have liked. "How do I know I can trust you?"

Amu turned to him. "I didn't do anything while you were asleep. I didn't take anything. I think Ran went through your guitar case, but she stopped when she found Yoru. I... I don't know why you should trust me."

"Listen, Amu, don't go spreading it around. Don't tell your little guardians because they'll tell their guardian friends."

Amu pursed her lip. "But I tell them everything."

Ikuto ran a hand down the side of her face, bringing a blush to both of their faces. "Okay. Fine. But make sure they promise not to say anything. Especially the loudmouth pink one."

Amu nodded. "Ran is more obedient than you think."

Ikuto looked up at the wall, his face losing all hint of emotion. "Dad told me. I have an older sister who's perfect at everything she does. In his eyes she can't do anything wrong. But she's a complete whore, Amu. Dad drinks. That's where the glass came from." He stopped, glancing over at Amu. "Do you get it?"

Amu nodded slowly. "H-he _hit_ you with it?"

Ikuto nodded. "It's not a big deal, it's not like I-"

"It IS a big deal!" Amu interrupted. She flung her arms around his waist and pressed her head into his chest. "No one deserves to be treated like that. No one."

Ikuto stiffened at her touch. _I still don't understand why she cares._ "It's okay." He tilted her face up a bit and opened his mouth to continue, but his jaw fell when he saw Amu's tears. "Amu, why are you crying?"

She furiously wiped at them. "I-I just... That's n-not fair, Ikuto."

Ikuto's mouth slowly closed. "You really do care."

Amu looked up at him. "I told you I did."

Ikuto was still shocked. "I didn't believe you. No one but Yoru has ever cared."

"See? That's what isn't fair! You should go to the police or-"

Ikuto shook his head no. "They'd make me go to school."

Amu blinked. "What's wrong with school? Why don't you go to school?"

Ikuto looked back at Amu, surprised she hadn't figured it out. "The embryo. I have to find it. It's my job."

"What are you going to wish for?"

Ikuto smiled. "That's a secret. What would you wish for?"

"I don't know. That's a good question."

"If you don't have a wish, why are you looking for the egg?"

Amu laughed. "Kukai told me it was because it's fun!"

Ikuto stared at her and broke into a grin of his own. "I guess it is fun. Like a scavenger hunt. I loved doing those when I was younger."

Amu smile was interrupted by a huge yawn. "What time is it?"

Ikuto glanced over to the clock. "It's, wow. It's 11."

Amu grinned. "Bedtime. I'll get the lights." Amu got up and flicked the switch off. She then crawled into the trundle bed and snuggled into her sheets. "Good night, Ikuto!"

Ikuto couldn't help but grin. "Good night, Amu-chan. Sweet dreams."

Amu blushed. "Could you not be a pervert? Just for once?"

Ikuto laughed. "That was your own interpretation, Amu, not mine." He rolled onto his side, smiling, and fell asleep listening to Amu's steady breathing.

---

At 3:02 Yoru awoke with a stretch. He blinked his eyes a few times, adjusting to the dark. He crept from his pillow onto the floor and began searching Amu's room for the lock. He checked in drawers and under her bed and even in the hamper, looking for the clothes she'd been wearing.

When he found nothing, he moved out of her room and on down the hallway. He poked the door of Ami's room open and entered silently. He noticed the doll clothes strewn all around, and saw Ran's visor and Miki's hat and bag sitting near the nightstand. He floated up to check to make sure they were asleep. Miki was curled into a little ball with her hands clenched on the large pillow. Su was on her stomach facing the wall. His brows furrowed. _Where's pinky?_

His question was answered by a yawn. He spun around, seeing Ran floating in front of him holding a doll glass full of milk. "... Yoru?"

"Um..." The cat blushed, staring down at his paws. Ran wasn't skimpily clad, but her outfit was much more revealing than anything Yoru had seen. She was dressed in a pink sports bra and a small pair of red shorts.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you tired?" Yoru shook his head no.

Ran yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Here." She handed him the half-empty cup of milk.

"What am I supposed to do with it?"

Ran giggled as she slipped under the covers. "Drink it, silly. It always makes me tired if I wake up and can't sleep."

Yoru stared at Ran as she slowly closed her eyes and returned to her sleep. He then stared at the glass. _How am I supposed to refuse milk?_ He gulped it down.

He stretched a bit and began his search around Ami's room. Halfway through, he realized he was exhausted. He floated up to the bed the girls were asleep in and curled up at the foot of the bed. _I guess pinky was right. It does make you tired._ He yawned and surrendered himself to slumber.

---

Amu was shivering under her sheets. _I should have grabbed a blanket._ Cursing, she pulled off the covers and climbed on to her actual bed instead of the trundle. She pulled the covers down and snuggled into her bed. _I should have made him sleep on the floor, the baka._ She wiggled her legs to create warmth, but it still wasn't enough. She sighed, feeling the warmth radiating from Ikuto's body.

_He'd get mad. And he's the enemy._ She squirmed towards him a bit. _A warm enemy_. She yawned, eventually giving up her willpower and wiggled as close to Ikuto as she possible could. She tossed his arms around her and nestled into his chest. I_ hate myself for this._

Ikuto stirred awake the next morning when the sunlight crept through the blinds. He stretched a bit and immediately noticed the weight against his body. He glanced down, shocked beyond all belief to see Amu snuggled against him. He was about to shake her awake when he noticed how peaceful she looked.

He moved a bit, trying to get comfortable with having Amu's body so close to his own. _God. This is so awkward._ He rewrapped his arms around her and held her closer to his own body. _She's the enemy. Yeah, so she's cute. She's still the enemy_.

All thoughts about Yoru and the lock completely left his mind when she pulled herself closer to him still.

He could feel his own face heating up, but didn't want to disturb her. _Not when she's been so nice. _He deduced a clever plan to pretend to be asleep when she woke up so she'd blame it on herself. Then she'd make him some breakfast and he'd be gone. He'd go to the Easter place or to a different park. He'd play his guitar and talk with Yoru. He wouldn't stay here and let his thoughts get dirtier and dirtier, as they were right now.

Eventually he felt her stir. She made these adorable snuffling noises as she rubbed her eyes and yawned. He felt her push away from him. He cracked his eye open and inwardly smirked at her huge blush. She jolted away from him quickly, pulling the covers off. He was about to "wake up" and pretend to be irritated with her for waking him up when she tucked the covers back around his body and left the room.

**---**

Amu tip-toed down the hallway into Ami's room. She saw the girls playing dress up once again and Yoru watching, rather amused.

She smacked the cat on the head. "You're a pervert, just like Ikuto! I bet they didn't even know you were awake!"

The girls shrieked, as they had taken off their underwear in front of him. Ran slapped him straight across the face.

"GET OUTTTT!!!"

Yoru smirked as he was tossed from the room. He got up, dusted himself off, and headed towards Amu's room. He floated up to the bed and was about to shake Ikuto awake when he popped up.

Yoru grinned. "You were playing dead?"

Ikuto returned the grin. "She fell asleep against me and I woke up first. She didn't know I woke up and completely spazzed when she found out we'd sleep together the whole night like I predicted. And what perverted antics have you been up too?"

"Heh. Watched the girls change clothes."

"Underwear and all?"

"Underwear and all."

Ikuto's grin widened and he rubbed Yoru's head. "That's my boy!"

---

The three guardians were still blushing as they put on their normal clothes.

"I can't believe he did that!" Ran fumed as she adjusted her visor in front of the mirror.

"I know!" Su covered her red face with her hands. "It was so embarrassing!"

Miki nodded. "I can't believe we didn't notice he was awake."

Amu smiled. "So you guys played dress up all last night?"

They nodded. "We had enough material." Ran pointed out as she presented Ami's room. "Why don't your parents make her clean up too?"

Amu shrugged. "She's only three. Well, we have to make those perverts breakfast. Su?"

Su smiled happily. "I'd love too!"

And with a character change, Su and Amu were mixing up batter and chocolate chips and in the blink of an eye chocolate chip pancakes were served.

Ran and Miki went and made the beds and got the boys to go to the kitchen.

The 6 sat down and enjoyed the pancakes, no one talking except Ran and Su who were going on and on telling Amu about their fashion show escapade. Miki nodded along and kept an eye on Yoru, who was giving the girls "I've seen you naked" looks.

After breakfast, the three female guardians cleaned the dishes while Amu lead Ikuto and Yoru to the door.

"You're sure you want to leave now?"

"Yeah. I can walk, can't I?" He pressed a finger to her lips. "Before you say anything, I'm fine. I promise. Don't worry about me. We're still enemies." Ikuto dropped his hand and closed his guitar case.

"So..."

Ikuto grinned. "I'll be seeing you around, Amu-chan." And he leaned over and kissed her.

Ran, Miki, and Su had finished the dishes and peeked their heads out to watch the goodbyes. Ran gasped when the kissed.

"Ikuto's baaad! What about Tadase-kun?!"

Miki stared wide-eyed. "I don't believe it."

Su squeaked. "I think it's cute!"

Ran rolled her eyes. "You think everything is cute!"

Su pouted. "So do you!"

Miki sighed and returned to watching the kiss. "Guys, where's Yoru?"

Ran and Su spun around. "He's not there?"

Ran crossed her arms angrily. "Good riddance! He was such a jerk!"

"I'm glad you think so, pinky." Ran spun around, seeing Yoru standing right behind her with an eyebrow raised. Her temper flared.

"You...!"

Yoru smirked, licked her cheek, and was gone before Ran could react. She was furious. "OH! I HATE YOU!"

**---**

Ikuto finally pulled away, leaving Amu staring wide-eyed up at him. He grinned. "Bye."

"Bye Ikuto." She watched the door slam as Yoru and Ikuto walked out the door. Her guardian characters were by her side instantly.

"Ohhh! I can't stand that Yoru!" Ran was still furious, tossing her hands about and pacing up a storm. Su was attempting to calm her down.

Amu pressed a hand to her lips and blushed, catching Miki's attention. "You're going to have to figure it out, Amu."

Amu blinked and glanced up at Miki. "I'm sorry, what?"

Miki just smiled and shook her head. "You'll figure it out someday."

Amu made a face. "Figure out what?" But Miki was already floating away. "Miki! Figure [iwhat[/i out?"

"THAT DOES IT!" Ran roared as she furiously scrubbed her cheek with a towel.

"I HATE CATS!!!"

**-------**

**A/N: First of all, I am very aware of the fact Ikuto does not play a guitar. He plays the violin. This story was originally written way back before I knew which musical instrument Ikuto played. So you can re-remind me if you would like. xD But it's only a minor part of the story and I'm also too lazy to go back and change it. (the laziness is the real issue, folks.) **

**I hope you enjoyed it!! ((throws confetti around))**


End file.
